Tan simple como destapar una CocaCola
by Kuroko Lioncourt
Summary: ¿No es cierto que cuando destapas una Coca-Cola eres feliz? O eso le decía aquella voz a Sasuke, y él, como buen ninja poderoso que no le tiene miedo a nada, lo hará. Y así fue cómo el Uchiha descubrió la Coca-Cola con su publicidad engañosa.  Crack!fic


© _**M**__αsαsнι__**B**__αsтαяd__**K**__ιsнιмσтσ._

·

**Tan simple como destapar una Coca-Cola.**

**·**

Despertó no sin cierta confusión. Se frotó los ojos, lo cual sería una actitud normal si estuvieras en este caso, y se levantó, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa; su cabeza —o el suelo, quién sabe— se movía y se movía… y no paraba de moverse, y eso le fastidiaba de alguna manera.

Observó un momento a su alrededor, y fue como si todo (pero a la vez no) hubiera cambiado. La sensación de que ese lugar era conocido para él le llegaba, sin embargo ¡jamás había visitado tan extraño sitio! Se detuvo a pensar, y decidió que no había que pensar nada. No había nada peligroso que le pudiera atacar ni algo parecido; él ya era lo suficientemente poderoso como para defenderse.

Era como un largo túnel —algo demasiado típico, si es que se tratara de un sueño, pensó—, y al fondo, difuminadamente, se veía una luz blanca, como fantasmagórica. Bien, iría a ver qué era eso, total, a él no le pasaría nada. No es que fueran a aparecer ninjas de alguna aldea que le tuviera rencor o algo así, por lo que estaba bien.

(Además no es que a él le importara mucho eso de que salieran enemigos de la nada, siempre estaba preparado y era lo suficientemente poderoso, por cierto).

Anduvo por aquel angosto camino, acercándose cada vez más a aquella luminosidad. Recordó que era la primera vez que él soñaba con algo así, porque generalmente sólo lo hacía con oscuros túneles sin salida, y se escuchaban gritos que salían de la tierra… Por esa razón, este sueño no le gustaba demasiado, ya que no era lo suficientemente tétrico y genial, pero como era un poderoso y valiente ninja que no le teme a nada ni a nadie, pues siguió caminando derecho.

El suelo estaba un poco húmedo, ya que sentía el ruido que hacía el agua al caer desde las paredes del túnel-cueva. Distinguió una máquina, como esas que tenía el débil e idiota de Kabuto, sólo que en la parte de más arriba, estaba escrito algo que él no sabía qué era. Jamás había visto esos símbolos y eso le hacía enojar.

Cuando quedó a sólo unos centímetros, miró con confusión la máquina. Ciertamente no era muy común encontrarse con un objeto así, pero lo dejó pasar. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, vamos, y era poderoso.

Sin embargo, una voz femenina y fría hizo que se sobresaltara un poco. _Un poco, obvio._ Y la voz habló en un idioma que él supo entender, aunque nunca lo hubiera escuchado en su poderosa y oscura vida.

_«Por sólo… destapa una Coca-Cola; destapa tú felicidad» _

Parpadeó varias veces.

Esperen… ¿qué?

La voz volvió a repetir el mensaje, a medida que Sasuke seguía confundido. Aunque él no lo demuestra, por supuesto.

¿Qué por sólo ingresar un poco dinero él podía destapar su felicidad? Es decir… ¿es decir que si hubiera destapado ese objeto antes, él habría sido feliz?

_«Itachi, mira, si destapo esto, seré feliz, y si soy feliz, tú estarás vivo. Y si tú estás vivo y yo feliz, nuestros padres y clan no están muertos, por lo que si yo estoy feliz y tú vivo y eso, no serán malos y tendremos una existencia pacífica en la Aldea…», _pensaba desquiciadamente a mi parecer. Pero hay que comprenderlo: no está acostumbrado a publicidades engañosas de empresas malignas. No, no como tú o yo.

Sasuke, con un extraño e irreconocible brillo en sus ojos, rompió la máquina (¡nadie le iba a impedir su felicidad!) y agarró una botella con un líquido oscuro y frío. Tomó la tapa y la giró, tomándose el líquido como poseso.

Y esperó…

Esperó…

Siguió esperando…

Y nada.

¡¿NADA? ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Su felicidad? ¡No se sentía feliz! Bueno, el líquido era delicioso, tenía un algo que no sabía qué era y te hacía querer beber más, pero no se encontraba más feliz.

Aunque tuvo una idea, y se dijo a sí mismo que quizá como era tan poderoso, la cantidad de líquido era poca. Por lo que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que empezar a abrir todas y cada una de las botellas de la máquina, para después beberse su contenido.

Y así fue como murió Sasuke Uchiha, un poderoso ninja, ahogado por exceso de Coca-Cola. Sus órganos explotaron y él no consiguió su felicidad.

**Fin. **

**X**

_X'D Que locura, por dios xD. Bueno, hacía tiempo que no escribía algo crack de Naruto. No pensé que ver esos anuncios de Coca-Cola en el metro (es que ocupan toda la pared, ¡sáquenlos :D! y con esas mágicas maquinitas me harían imaginar algo así, pero leí "destapa la felicidad" y pensé en Sasuke y me dije oh, si Sasuke hubiera sabido de esto, no tendría porqué haber pasado por todo lo que pasó. Claro, Naruto también, pero me encanta fastidiar a Sasuke" o algo así. _

_Bueno, esop BD. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si hay algún error ortográfico o de narración, no duden en decirme… por favor ~ :D._


End file.
